


Like Minds

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh geez, the multiverse is in trouble *now*...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Minds

The two men stared at each other across the painfully neat desk with near-identical expressions of mild amusement over steepled fingers. One was muscular and imposing in black armor, the other thin and perhaps just a tad weasely, if a weasel made you want to bare your throat in submission.

In fact, beyond all similarities of expression, that was what they most had in common: intimidation. Which meant that as they stared at each other, it was like the proverbial meeting of the unstoppable force and the immovable object.

The thin man smiled his thin smile and inclined his head a precise half an inch. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr., ah, Batman. I feel certain we can do business. You will assist me in acquiring certain raw materials and technology in short supply here..."

Batman, his cowl tugged back to show his face, returned the smile. "And in return, I will receive military, strategic, and magical assistance when I need it."

Havelock Vetinari squared a pile of papers that was already squared. "Indeed. I believe this will be a useful partnership."

They continued to smile their dangerous smiles. And throughout the multiverse, those who intended no good shuddered as if a ghost had walked over their grave.

\--end--


End file.
